11 Czerwca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Grzegorz Napieralski,2.Bronisław Komorowski,3.Jarosław Kaczyński,4.Waldemar Pawlak,5.Marek Jurek,6.Kornel Morawiecki,7.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,8.Andrzej Lepper,9.Bogusław Ziętek,10.Andrzej Olechowski 08:45 Owocowe ludki - Pływająca butelka, odc. 3 (The floating bottle, ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:20 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 1 (Blue Water High, series I); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 09:50 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 199 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:40 Pomysł na mieszkanie - Morski salon (Design Challenge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:05 Wędrówki z europlecakiem - odc. 1/13; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:32 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Bronisław Komorowski,2.Jarosław Kaczyński,3.Waldemar Pawlak,4.Marek Jurek,5.Kornel Morawiecki,6.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,7.Andrzej Lepper,8.Bogusław Ziętek,9.Andrzej Olechowski,10.Grzegorz Napieralski 13:00 Gra Muzyka - odc. 8; magazyn muzyczny 13:25 Don Matteo V - odc. 20, Śmierć w stadninie (Don Matteo V, ep. 19 Il cavallo vincente); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1463; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:20 Klan - odc. 1791 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 15:50 Klan - odc. 1792 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5042 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5042); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:45 Flesz wyborczy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:25 Celownik; magazyn 17:40 Rozbitkowie (Love Wrecked) 82'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Trzy ważne sprawy, odc. 11 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Trzy ważne sprawy, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Urugwaj - Francja (studio) 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Urugwaj - Francja ( I poł. ) 21:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Urugwaj - Francja ( II poł. ) 22:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - kronika 22:55 Miejski łowca (City Hunter) - txt str.777 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Japonia, Hongkong (1993 00:40 Strzelec wyborowy (Shooter, the) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Francja, CZECHY, Hiszpania (1995) 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - (11:14) 82'; czarna komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Kopciuszek odc.53; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:25 Goryl w domu - cz. 1 (Our child is a gorilla) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 5; serial TVP 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - Igrzyska, odc. 6 07:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 1; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:45 Aleja gwiazd 11:05 Wolny jak wiatr (Windrunner) 98'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1995) 12:55 Laskowik & Malicki ; widowisko 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 448 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:55 Everwood - odc. 45 ost. (Everwood s. 2, ep. 222); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Andrzej Lepper,2.Jarosław Kaczyński,3.Grzegorz Napieralski,4.Marek Jurek,5.Kornel Morawiecki,6.Andrzej Olechowski,7.Bronisław Komorowski,8.Waldemar Pawlak,9.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,10.Bogusław Ziętek 15:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - RPA - Meksyk (studio) 15:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - RPA - Meksyk ( I poł. ) 17:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - RPA - Meksyk ( II poł. ) 18:15 Panorama 18:35 Gorący temat 18:45 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru ; program rozrywkowy 19:30 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Półfinał; reportaż 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 412 Gwiazda Burskiego; serial TVP 21:10 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej - "Pietruszka czy burak?" 22:05 Czas na miłość - Dziennik podrywacza (Tao of Steve) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - RPA - Meksyk 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Aktualności 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08.45 Pomysł na weekend 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Kronika miejska Rybnik 17.00 Muzyczny mix 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17.30 Przyrodnicze perły ziemi częstochowskiej 17.50 Pomysł na weekend 17.55 Pogoda 17.58 Industriada 18.00 Aktualności 18.25 Gość Aktualności 18.35 Sport 18.50 Magazyn meteo 19.00 Szlakiem zabytków technik 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:35 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 109; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:17 Mundialowy wieczór 23:45 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:02 Prawdziwe psy - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:36 Puchar nadziei - Mundial 2010 (The Cup Of Good Hope - Can South Africa Pull Off The World Cup 2010? / Der Cup der guten Hoffnung - Schafft Südafrika die WM 2010?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:28 Forum - wydanie 109; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:28 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 03:04 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:14 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:25 Forum - wydanie 109; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:08 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:32 Kawaleria powietrzna - Wierny jak pies czyli los żołnierza; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:11 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 05:47 Forum - wydanie 109; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Tylko miłość (67) - serial obyczajowy 08.50 Świat według Kiepskich (1, 2) - serial komediowy 09.55 Daleko od noszy (151, 152) - serial komediowy 10.55 Malanowski i partnerzy (172) - serial fab.-dok. 11.25 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza (119, 120) - serial komediowy 13.05 Czarodziejki 7 (173) - serial fantasy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (121, 122) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (173) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (2) - serial fab.- dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Szalone wakacje na kółkach - film familijny, USA/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2006 22.10 Daredevil - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 00.20 Sztuki walki: Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki - skróty z walk Mariusza Pudzianowskiego 02.00 Siatkówka męźczyzn: Liga Światowa - studio 02.15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej:Argentyna - Polska 04.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08.00 Majka (112) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok., Polska 2010 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Agenci NCIS (16) - serial sensacyjny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (113) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Ostatni samuraj - dramat kostiumowy, USA 2003 23.05 Skazany na piekło - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2003 01.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.30 Telesklep 03.55 Rozbitkowie - dramat katastroficzny, USA 1992 TV 4 5:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 39, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 125, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Na południe - odc. 61, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 40, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 99, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:25 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 19, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 126, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 62, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 41, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia - film sf, USA 1977 22:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 18, USA 2006 23:55 Lekcja pożądania - film erotyczny, USA 2006 1:50 Żona dla zuchwałych - melodramat, Indie 1995 5:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 5 - Ośmiorny; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 2 - Rodzice Marzeń (Rodzice Marzeń); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 5 - Finansista; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Dinozaury ruszają w Polskę cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 676; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Jarosław Kaczyński,2.Andrzej Lepper,3.Waldemar Pawlak,4.Bronisław Komorowski,5.Kornel Morawiecki,6.Grzegorz Napieralski,7.Marek Jurek,8.Bogusław Ziętek,9.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,10.Andrzej Olechowski; STEREO 13:15 21 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Koncert Gilberta Becaud - artyści piosenki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Ździebełko ciepełka - Koncert jubileuszowy Janusza Strobla cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Dolina Duoro" (36); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1032* - Dedukcja Froteckiego; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1453; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:20 Myslovitz - "Miłość w czasach popkultury"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 9; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 10; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Dzielna mysz Felicja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (98); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Opole 2009 na bis /5/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Andrzej Lepper,2.Waldemar Pawlak,3.Bronisław Komorowski,4.Kornel Morawiecki,5.Grzegorz Napieralski,6.Marek Jurek,7.Bogusław Ziętek,8.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,9.Andrzej Olechowski,10.Jarosław Kaczyński; STEREO 22:00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Bronisław Pawlik, Tadeusz Pluciński, Halina Golanko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kino Sąsiadów - Skowronki na uwięzi (Skrivanci na niti) 90'; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1969); reż.:Jirí Menzel; wyk.:Zora Jiráková, Jirina Trebická, Rudolf Hrusínský, Stella Zázvorková, Vlastimil Brodský, Otakar Brousek, Václav Neckář, Eva Rubínová, Jitka Zelenohorská, Eva Blazková; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 5 - Finansista; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Dzielna mysz Felicja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Gorący temat - odc. 5/16 Obława; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 W rajskim ogrodzie - Na wzgórzach Prowansji; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Waldemar Pawlak,2.Bronisław Komorowski,3.Kornel Morawiecki,4.Grzegorz Napieralski,5.Marek Jurek,6.Bogusław Ziętek,7.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,8.Andrzej Olechowski,9.Jarosław Kaczyński,10.Andrzej Lepper; STEREO 03:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Polskie drogi - odc. 1* Misja specjalna; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Marek Walczewski, Zofia Mrozowska, Aleksander Bardini, Stanisław Zaczyk, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen, Stanisław Mikulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Podróż w jedną stronę; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Dolina Duoro" (36); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.45 Propozycje do VIPO 12.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Gwarek 15.15 Radio w TVS 16.00 Hop na glob 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Miasto rozrywki 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Kto błądzi jest sexy - film fabularny, Niemcy 2005 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 20.55 S2 Śląsk 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 DobraNoc z Radiem Silesia 01.00 Propozycje do VIPO 01.20 Ekofan 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Gwarek 02.35 Koncert życzeń 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 03.15 Propozycje do VIPO 03.45 Liga Hitów 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Gwarek 06.00 Koncert życzeń Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2010 roku